Pair of Eyes
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: "Hating this…" "Well, get used to it because you're on Jett Stetson's arm now."


**Pair ****of ****Eyes**

"Hating this..." Logan said through a gritted smile as cameras continued to flash in his face, the people behind them shouting for them to look their way and to smile.

The slightly taller teen star grasped his hand, flashing the paparazzi a dazzling, but equally fake, smile. "Well, get used to it because you're on Jett Stetson's arm now." He whispered back.

The genius rolled his eyes, but with a trained smile still in place, he managed to make it look more amused than annoyed-and he definitely was the latter. "Is that supposed to impress me?" He grinned at the TV star, allowing himself to be pulled along to another group of cameras who seemed just as excited to see the pair.

Jett thew an arm around the singer's shoulders, pulling the shorter's body closer to his own. "You know, there are millions of girls all over the world soaking their panties at the thought of being in your position."

"Good, find one of them." Logan turned, having ever intention to stomp right off this red carpet and go home to play video games with his best friends.

Unfortunately, Jett managed to keep him place, laughing at the camera people while shooting off some comment about Logan being eager to be alone. The cameramen laughed. Logan rolled his eyes, lips pursed together irately. So much for keeping a blithe essence. Jett's laughter died down, his smile disappearing as well as he leaned over to whisper in Logan's ear. "Listen, being here with you isn't the highlight of my life either." Logan scoffed. _How __charming__. _"But we're both stuck here, so at least _try _to muster up some talent and _act _like you're enjoying it." He spat.

Logan shot a glare to the actor. He no longer cared if he was being subtle or not. "You are so infuriating." He huffed.

"Like you're so easy to get along with?" Jett shot back with a glare of his own, roughly pulling Logan down the carpet, not stopping for cameras.

"Everyday I'm around you I get a better understanding of why Kendall hates you."

"I don't even understand why Kendall would want to be friends with someone as boring as you."

"You are a narcissistic-"

"-uninteresting-"

"Jett! Logan! One kiss for the camera!" A voice in the haze of chatter shouted at the two.

The pair blinked, once again plastering smiles on their faces for the public. "Pucker up, nerd." Jett smirked, taking Logan's chin in his hand.

"Jerk." Logan mumbled before the actor's lips were pressed to his.

…

"Hey, Logan." The three friends chorused as Logan shut the door loudly behind him.

Kendall looked up from the video game they were playing to shoot the brunet an amused smirk. "Bad date, buddy?" He asked, causing the other two to chuckle.

Logan glared at the blond, pulling off his bow tie and tossing it on the counter. "Yes, it was a bad date. It's always a bad date because I'm always on a date with Jett." He flopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. "Someone tell me again why I do this..." The genius pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Because if you didn't Griffin would have or-else'd you." Carlos answered, not even glancing up from the game.

"When you think about it, this is your fault." The tall brunet pointed out.

"How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who wanted to come out. If you hadn't said anything to Griffin in the first place, he wouldn't have gotten the idea that you should 'date' Jett for more publicity." The pretty boy explained. Logan rolled his eyes at the logic, or lack thereof.

"Now it's either grin and bear it with Jett or suffer Griffin's 'or else'." Kendall shrugged, showing he kind of agreed with James, which Logan found even more annoying now.

"The point of me coming out was so I wouldn't have to lie to the fans!" The smart boy's voice rose in frustration. "Now in order for me to tell the truth I have to keep lying."

"Or else." Carlos mumbled.

Logan glared at his shorter friend before sighing heavily, slumping deeper into the couch cushions. "Anything Griffin has planned for me has got to be better than going on another date from hell with Satan himself."

Kendall chuckled at his friend's metaphor choice.

"I don't know; you and Jett looked pretty cozy on that red carpet." James stated, smirking teasingly.

Logan uncovered his face, looking at his friends, an expression of disbelief etched on his face. "You guys actually _watched _that?" He practically shrieked in embarrassment.

"Logie, we wouldn't have missed it for the world." Kendall smirked, wrapping his arm around Logan, pulling him close. "By the way, how was that kiss?"

Logan groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands as his friends erupted with laughter. "We're just joking, Logan, relax." James paused the game, now giving his full attention to their distraught friend.

"I gotta get new friends." The pale boy mumbled into his hands, his tone giving away that he was slightly flustered.

"Aw, Logie, you don't mean that." Kendall shook him slightly.

"Yeah, you love us." Carlos smirked as he continued. "But not as much as you love Jett..."

His friends once again burst into a chorus of laughter. Logan rolled his eyes, standing angrily to his feet. "I'm going to bed." He announced, though he doubted that the other three heard him over their loud laughs.

…

"Welcome back to the show. We are here with Logan Mitchell of the band Big Time Rush and Jett Stetson of New Town High." Ellen Degeneres introduced the two teen idols who were seated closely, hands clasped together and looking happy-or in Logan's case, reluctant-to be there. "The two recently announced that they were dating. How long have you been dating?" She turned to the couple with an eager smile.

"Three months this Friday." Jett answered with a charming smile.

"It's so sweet that you remembered." Ellen gushed.

Jett grinned down at the brunet, squeezing his hand as a reminder to 'look at me adoringly'. "How could I forget?" Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the cheesy response and smiled back at him.

"You two are too cute." Ellen continued to gush. "Aren't they cute?" She asked the audience who responded with loud applause and cheers. "I bet Jett is just the sweetest boyfriend ever. He's just so full of love for you, huh, Logan?"

"He's full of it, alright." Logan said, luckily Ellen and the audience took it as teasing and playful banter and laughed. Jett chuckled as well, subtly whispering for him to 'cut it out'. The shorter cut his eyes dully.

"Okay, I don't know about everyone else, but I want to know is how did you two meet? When did the sparks start to fly?" The hostess leaned her elbows on her knees as she listened when interest. Logan only forced a smile as he listened to the actor recite the answer they had practiced a thousand times already. They met when Logan joined Kendall to visit Jo on the set of New Town High and it was love at first sight, blah, blah, blah. As expected Ellen and the audience aw'd in response to the made up allegory of their first meeting.

It was true, when Logan went with Kendall to the studio where New Town High was filmed in order to keep him from being disruptive and getting kicked out like last time was when he first met Jett. But when their eyes met, he didn't want to kiss him, he wanted to punch him for calling his skin sickly pale-'like the before picture of a spray tan ad'.

Kendall had to keep him from getting them kicked out that time.

"That is so sweet." Ellen smiled at them. "Logan, what first attracted you to Jett?"

Logan blinked. He could feel Jett's body tense around him. No one had ever asked them that question and they didn't have an answer prepared for it. It was easy to fake date and make up stories about your romantic endeavors, but how do you tell someone why you're attracted to someone you're clearly not attracted to? Logan cleared his throat "Well, uh, words can't really describe it." He smiled, hoping that would be enough.

"Could you try?" Ellen prodded.

_You__'__re __not __giving __me __much __of __a __choice__. _"His eyes?" The genius picked something at random, wincing when it sounded like a question.

"What else? What about on the inside?"

_Fuck__! _"I...guess it had to be..." Logan paused to think, scanning over Jett as if something about his physical appearance would give him a clue as to what personality trait Jett had that didn't make him completely repulsive. "His..." Jett stared Logan down with his green eyes, a look of total determination sparkling in them.

If there's one thing Logan learned from Jett in the months he was forced to be near him, it was how to talk with his eyes. Sometimes they would have an entire conversation-more like argument-just by looking at one another. It came in handy during those public events when all eyes were on them and they needed to signal each other. A lot times he would see Jett's anger and annoyance towards him, but he would go unaffected. If able to look into his own eyes without the use of a mirror, he would probably see the same. It was those times when he _couldn__'__t_ figure out what Jett was feeling that slightly worried him.

Now Jett was using it to tell him to use his big brain and think; as if he knew that if anyone could find some good it him, it was Logan.

"Well," Logan looked back to Ellen. "his eyes help me see deeper. Jett isn't the most emotional guy in the world, and he won't always tell me what he's feeling. He tries to act tough and cool, but I know better. With one glance at his eyes I can tell if he's happy, sad, angry, or excited. It's not always easy to see but it takes a trained eye to know what to look for. Or maybe it's because I'm the only one he trusts enough to see even that little bit of emotion, I don't know but..." Logan looked to Jett's eyes, seeing them sparkle victoriously. "That's what first attracted me to him-his eyes."

Jett smirked as Logan finished, leaning in and kissing him. The crowd shared another 'aw' and broke out into applause. Ellen sniffled, looking to the camera. "We'll be right back."

…

"That was a close one." Logan breathed a sigh of relief, removing himself from Jett's hold once they were in the safe proximity of the limo.

"I know." Jett said in his usual cocky nature. "It's a good thing I saved us."

Logan's brow furrowed, mouth gaping at the actor. "Excuse me?" He practically laughed. "_You _saved us? I'm the one who came up with the answer."

"But you got it from looking into _my _eyes-" The cocky boy leaned in close, smirk still in place. "which you find so gorgeous."

"I _never _said they were gorgeous." The short boy glared, pushing the actor out of his personal bubble.

"You didn't have to. _Your _eyes said it all."

Logan scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever. We were lucky this time." He continued, ignoring Jett's arrogant laugh as he changed the subject. "But we need to be more prepared next time. What are you gonna say if someone asks you the same thing?"

Jett snorted.

"I'm serious. Why are you attracted to me, Jett?"

The actor groaned, letting his head fall back onto the seat in exasperation. "I don't know..." He whined. "You're smart, and that's cool."

Logan raised his brow at the answer. "That's...cool?" He inquired.

"Well, it's not _cool _but it works for you and...I don't know. I just like that you're smart." Jett rambled, avoiding the shorter boy's gaze. Logan continued to look at him curiously. "Can we talk about this later? I am not a man of words, but a man of action." The short boy rolled his eyes, knowing well that the actor was all bark and no bite. "I'm sure the publicist will think of something for me. Don't worry about it."

The genius shook his head, ignoring the disappointment he felt.

…

Logan sat alone in the apartment. He wasn't sure where everyone else had gone, but he was thankful for the quiet. After hours of rehearsals and being dragged to red carpet events and interviews by the publicist Gustavo hired, the genius was just more than ready for a break. He curled up on the couch with his favorite book and got lost in the fantasy world of wizards and evil sorcerers.

"Logan!" The brunet groaned at the door slamming open and a loud, uninvited voice booming through his apartment. "Logan we have to talk." Jett demanded.

Logan calmly marked his place in his book, and put it on the table. "What?"

"I can't lie anymore." Logan's brow furrowed in confusion, looking to his eyes for any sort of clarification. He became worried when he wasn't able to instantly tell what the other was thinking. In fact, his eyes looked totally void of emotion. "I have to be honest, and I'm gonna start right now." Before the smart boy could open his mouth to say anything, Jett's hand was gripping the back of his neck and pulling his into a rough kiss. Brown eyes widened in surprise, letting out a small gasp. The actor took the opportunity to push his tongue past the pale boy's still lips, exploring the moist area, mapping out every sensitive spot he found that made the short boy groan with pleasure.

Logan's shock finally faded when Jett began lowering his body until his back hit the cushions of the couch. He was suddenly hyper aware of everything Jett was doing. The hands running all over his body, lips leaving a trail of goose bumps across his skin. "Jett," The brunet moaned, back arching off the couch when the actor bit down on his pulse point, simultaneously rolling their hips together.

Jett let out a pleasured groan when his hardening member brushed against the brunet's beneath him. Logan closed his eyes, moaning the actor's name repeatedly as he was not able to make his brain to get his body to do much else; the delicious friction against his clothed crotch was slowly turning him into a puddle of goo. "Logan," The genius' eyes fluttered open, instead of seeing soft grey green eyes, he saw curious hazel ones staring at him. "Logan!" James yelled causing the shorter boy to jerk to a fully awake state, managing to hit his head on the head board.

"Ow," Logan winced, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, buddy." James smirked in apology. "But Gustavo needs to meet with us."

"Okay, I'll be right out."

The tall boy gave a small nod as he stood upright, continuing to stare curiously at his smart friend. Logan shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, becoming even more uneasy when he took notice of his erect member brushing against the mattress. He bit back a moan from the slight touch against the sensitive area. "What?" He questioned the pretty boy, hoping he didn't notice how flustered he was.

"Nothing." James finally responded after another moment of silence. "We leave in thirty." He called over his shoulder as he turned and left the room.

Logan sighed in relief, though he was still rattled from his physical condition.

Completely red-faced, Logan climbed from his bed and shuffled to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

…

"Dogs!" Gustavo entered the room, immediately yelling at the four boys. "I'm not going to waste my time giving this long speech because I know you'll just interrupt my with some SMART ALEC COMMENT and make me want to KILL YOU." The large man glared directly at the band's kind-of-sort-of-leader. Everyone's eyes followed the producers, all four pairs begging Kendall not to make a comment. The blond rolled his eyes, but remained silent. When Gustavo seemed satisfied by Kendall's lack of response, he continued. "So I'm just going to get right to the point. You have been nominated for a Tween choice award."

The boys erupted with excited cheers-Logan's less enthusiastic than the others.

"I'm not done!" The large producer yelled, immediately shutting the teens up. "You'll also be performing at the awards next month."

The boys cheered again, even more excited.

"_And _I managed to get you guys invited to a hot after party." Kelly spoke with a big smile.

They erupted in the loudest cheers yet at this news, the noise mostly from the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood.

"But if you don't do a good job I'm going to _destroy_ you and you'll _never _go to another party, EVER." Gustavo threatened. "You will all have to go through training so that you can give a proper speech, act like role models, _eat _like you're _not __a __cave__man__..._"

Carlos smiled innocently, knowing Gustavo was referring to him this time.

"And, oh yeah-DON'T EMBARRASS ME!" Kelly rolled her eyes from her place in the corner while all four boys smiled as if they had no idea how they could embarrass Gustavo. "Do you think you can handle that for four hours?"

The four nodded animatedly, obviously still excited about the news.

"Good news, everyone!" Griffin appeared from no where making everyone jump and let out screams of surprise. "I pulled some strings and got Jett Stetson and the rest of the New Town High cast seated with you."

Logan tensed at the obnoxious actor's name, memories of his dream flashing back into his mind. A small pink tint appeared on his cheeks that he hoped no one noticed. "W-why would Jett have to sit with us?" He cursed himself for not being able to control his stutter.

"Because he's your _boyfriend_." Carlos teased, poking the smart boy in the sides playfully.

Logan bit his cheek, hoping to stop the his blush from growing any darker or any more noticeable. "He's not my boyfriend!" He pushed Carlos away from him.

"Yes, he is." Griffin spoke up. "And you two will sit together at the award show and act like it...or else."

Logan sighed, growing tired of the same old threat. Or else, coming from the white-haired man, could vary anywhere from a bubble gum yogurt testing or poison. He knew from experience that it was better just to do as Griffin said.

Or else.

...

Logan sighed with frustration as he undid the less than satisfying knot of his tie and began again. He could tie a tie-better than anyone in the apartment; he just couldn't keep his focus on it long enough to get it right. The Tween Choice Awards came quicker than Logan really wanted. With his 'date' with Jett approaching his mind was being constantly plagued with flashbacks of the dream he had.

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't like thinking about it. Not only was he not going to open that can of worms, he's going to bolt it shut, bury it six feet under, and build a library over it where he could ignore it forever.

Or at least until it decomposed.

"So...I wanted to talk to you." James spoke up, interrupting the smart boy's thoughts as he tied his tie in front of the mirror.

The genius' eyes rose from his work, gaze meeting James' reflection in the corner. "Yes, James, you look very pretty." He rolled his eyes when James began using the corner of the mirror he occupied to primp.

"That's not what I meant...but thank you." He smiled appreciatively at the compliment.

Logan laughed, going back to his tie. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"You and Jett."

Logan froze. "W-why do you want to talk about that?" He continued to fiddle with his tie.

"Because..." James stopped his primping to look seriously at the shorter brunet. "A while back, I heard you, um..." The pretty boy paused, biting his lip as he searched for the right words. "You were moaning Jett's name." He said softly as if speaking to a fawn that would scurry off at any sudden sound.

Logan's face flushed once more, hands becoming more tangled in the fabric around his neck. "I, uh, well. It's just...I didn't..." No words could come to mind as an excuse for that. James was stopping all construction of his library and digging up the grave he dug, and he wasn't prepared to deal with any of it.

"Logan." The tall boy interrupted his friend's stammering. Logan stopped speaking, looking up shyly at James. "Are you attracted to Jett?" He asked cautiously.

"No..." Logan grimaced. "Yes...I don't know!" The genius groaned. "Anyone can have a sex dream about someone else; it doesn't necessarily mean that I lust after him, right? I mean, he's not even that good looking. Yeah, his eyes are...but his personality is..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Logan, slow down." James waved his hands to stop the rambling of the pale boy. "Breathe." He instructed, soothingly. Logan nodded, taking in several deep breaths until he was calm again. "Now, let's back up for a second." The spikey haired boy nodded. "You had a sex dream about Jett?" The pretty boy's nose wrinkled the same way a child's would upon seeing his parents kissing in the kitchen.

Logan groaned. "It wasn't _sex_-sex, but I wasn't innocent either." He explained.

James' nose wrinkled further. "Ew," He laughed although he was still creeped out by the sudden confession. "You wanna fuck Jett."

"No, I don't." Logan rolled his eyes. James raised a brow at his short friend. "At least...I don't think so." He added quietly.

James sighed, leading Logan to the couch. "Well, let's think this through." He pulled a thinking face. "Were you top or bottom?"

"James!"

"I'm curious!"

The smart boy sighed, thinking back to the dream he had. "I guess I was the bottom..." He admitted embarrassingly.

"Well, you don't want to fuck Jett." James laughed like the answer was the most obviously thing in the world.

"I don't?"

"No," The pretty boy rolled his eyes. "You want Jett to fuck you." He cracked up as he said this.

"I should've known I couldn't talk to you about this." Logan stood to leave and wallow in embarrassment but James grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to the couch.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." James cleared his throat as if clearing the passage way of anymore giggles. "I'm being serious now." Logan was still skeptical. After all, James is never serious unless it comes to hair. "It was a dream-nothing to freak out about. People have dreams about random shit all the time; they don't all mean something, right?" James tried to console his friend. "Don't tell anyone..." The pretty boy checked their surroundings for anyone that could possibly over hear. "But I had a dream about Carlos. Does that mean I'm attracted to him?"

Logan's eyebrows shot up. Not in surprise, but rather that James' confession didn't ease his tension at all. It was quite obvious to everyone how James felt about their helmet wearing friend. Carlos was too oblivious to see it and James was too stubborn-or perhaps not bright enough-to think anything more of it.

But the pale boy remained silent, deciding that if he wouldn't even poke those kinds of thoughts about Jett with a ten foot pole, then he had no right to try to force James to come to terms with his own emotions.

"I'm here." Jett announced as he entered the apartment loudly. "You're welcome." He smirked, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket.

Kendall, who had strolled in just in time for Jett's grand entrance, frowned at the actor. "For what?" He practically scoffed.

"You all have to pleasure of seeing me up close in semi-formal attire." He stated, running a comb through his hair. "Again, you're welcome."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Not that we aren't thrilled that you're here," Kendall spoke around the cereal in his mouth. "but _why_ are you here?"

Jett looked to the blond with disgust. "I'm here doing the _gentlemanly_thing and picking up my date." The actor eyed Logan who looked away awkwardly, before returning his gaze to Kendall. "Of course, _you _wouldn't know anything about being a gentleman, would you, Knight?"

Kendall glared but didn't respond. "James, get Carlos so we can go." He threw his bowl in the sink. The brunet jumped from his seat, racing off to find the short boy.

"You might want to go finish getting ready." Jett told Kendall.

"I am ready." Kendall said, forehead wrinkled from a mix of confusion and annoyance.

The actor's eyes traveled up to the top of Kendall's head but didn't say a word. Kendall's eyes narrowed further, knowing exactly what the TV star was thinking. Suddenly that glare was directed at Logan. The brunet's eyes widened, realizing he was letting out a few quiet giggles from the situation. He snapped his mouth shut, the corners of his mouth still upturned in a small smirk. "James! Carlos! Let's go!" Kendall yelled, going down the hall to get the two lagging members of their group.

Jett rolled his eyes, letting his eyes fall back to the brunet on the couch. "You," He stepped to the brunet, holding out his hand. With a look of confusion, Logan took it, allowing Jett to help his to his feet. The actor looked him up and down. "I guess you don't look horrible." He mumbled, still inspecting the pale boy's attire.

Logan rolled his eyes despite the blush that dusted his cheeks under the slightly taller boy's gaze. "Gee, thanks."

Jett then brought his gaze to his spiked hair with a furrowed brow. Logan flinched when he began running his hands through the stands. "What are you doing?" He pushed the busy hands away.

"Perfecting your hair." Jett went back to his previous primping activities. Logan's blush grew darker, feeling the actor's fingers running over his scalp and his face in such close proximity with his. "There." The star smiled, eyes shining with masterpiece as he rested his hand on the back of Logan's neck.

The brunet's eyes widened slightly, seeing the actor's smile fall and head move forward. He allowed Jett to pull him forward into the lips lock, lips moving together smoothly and naturally. "So perfect." Jett whispered against his lips. Whether the actor was referring to his hair or himself, Logan didn't care. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, deepening the kiss with a moan.

"There," Logan opened his eyes when the hands left his head.

"What?"

Jett let out a satisfied sigh. "I won't be associated with bad hair. It's bad enough that friend of yours walks around with a mop top; I won't have my date looking like he doesn't know the basics of hair care." He said sternly.

Logan blinked up at the abrasive boy, trying to clear his mind. "So...you fixed it?"

"To the best of my ability."

"...That's all?"

Jett eyed the genius strangely. "Yes..."

Logan blinked again. He must have been day dreaming. He actually stood there less than a foot from Jett and imagined that he was...that they were-The genius shook his head as if it would erase the thought from his head. He already had such images plaguing his thoughts at night, now his mind was drifting off and creating new ones during the day.

"Alright, everyone lets go before we're late." Kendall announced, Carlos and James trailing behind him.

"After you." Jett smirked, gesturing for Logan to walk before him.

When Logan's heart actually fluttered he decided this was getting out of hand.

When they walked out to the parking lot of the Palmwoods, they saw that Griffin had sent two limos for them. One for James, Carlos, Kendall, Gustavo, and Kelly, and the other for Logan and Jett. Logan didn't like the idea of being alone with Jett. He, in fact, _never_liked the idea, but he hated it even more so in his current situation. Jett practically had to drag the genius into the vehicle with him.

The pale boy didn't miss the smirk James shot him when he finally gave in and slid into the limo.

...

Logan was extremely tense when they arrived at the Tween Choice Awards. His mind had drifted off twice more already. Once in the limo when Jett decided it was too quiet and turned on the radio for them to listen to. When the beat of David Archuleta's Crush started flooding through the speakers and the actor's hand accidentally brushed against his own, he had to ask the driver to pull over so that he could get some fresh air.

He had to tell everyone that he got carsick when he and Jett arrived minutes after everyone else.

When Jett started pulling him down the carpet, grumbling about making him late, they somehow ended up in a bathroom, Logan pressed up against the wall, gasping the actor's name as he bit and sucked on the brunet's pale skin. The genius was dazed and confused as to how the two ended up there until he opened his eyes and saw Jett was guiding him to his seat.

There he sat tensely and awkwardly, tuning out Jett's lecture about arriving on time and common courtesy. Everything he was feeling was so confusing. He didn't want to keep thinking about Jett in that way. He wasn't at all what Logan would normally look for in a guy; so why did it keep happening?

Being the geeky little scientist he was, Logan started research. There had to be some kind of psychological reasoning behind behavior. Perhaps he had finally snapped and his brain was now playing tricks on him. He whipped out his phone and began his search-thank the higher power for web-enabled phones. All the articles he found all had different explanations but drew to the same conclusion. The stubborn genius would glare at the device and start again every time. He would sooner believe aliens were the cause of his dysfunctioning cerebellum than that.

"Logan," James leaned over to whisper to his smart friend. "You've been on your phone all night. What are you doing?"

"You're missing Justin Bieber's tribute to purple." Carlos whispered from James' other side.

Logan looked up from his phone with a look of disinterest with what was happening around him-he never was interested in award shows-but he was surprised to see that the show looked to be half over. "I'm doing research." The genius whispered.

"Research?" James hissed.

"Dude, you're doing homework at the Tween Choice Awards?" Carlos questioned.

"It's not homework..." Logan trailed off, hearing the announcer say the Tween Heartthrob category was up next-a category Jett was up for and had won three years in a row. He sighed, turning forward in his seat, knowing that if-more like when-Jett won he would have to be a good boyfriend and congratulate him.

"And the winner of the Tween Heartthrob Award is..." Aubry Stewart trailed off in her usual monotone voice as she tore open the envelope and revealed the card. "Jett Stetson." The crowd erupted with applause and loud cheers in response to the actor's fourth win.

Jett feigned surprise when his name was called, earning an eye roll from Kendall. Logan tried to show enthusiasm though his mind was preoccupied with other things at the moment. He did, however, see the cameras move towards their section to catch Jett's reaction as well as his own. He also saw the actor shoot him a look as he stood. Logan understood, standing as well to kiss him, giving the cameramen and the people watching a great shot of some PDA. 'The fans just eat that shit up' the publicist had told them.

Finally Jett made his way on stage, accepting the award with a charming smile. "Wow, four times in a row." The audience cheered again. "I'd like to thank my parents-without their genes I would not be this good-looking." That received a chuckle from the crowd. Logan laughed with them, the camera still filming him. "I would also like to dedicate this award to my amazing boyfriend." The audience aw'd and Logan masked his surprise with a smile-but he truly did not see this coming. "You're the only one who makes my heart throb, Logie." He finished with a wink.

Logan wanted to laugh at how corny that line was. He wanted to be able to lean over and whisper to Kendall about how ridiculous the actor was being. He didn't want his face to suddenly heat up the way it did, or for his stomach to suddenly fill with butterflies, and he certainly didn't want that camera on him when he was at such a loss on how to react to something like that. He settled for just applauding smiling with the others as the announcer said something along the lines of a performance from BTR making his heart throb. He looked up in time to see a slow motion replay of his and Jett's kiss on the big screen as the show went to commercial.

"Guys, you need to get backstage now." A stage hand came to them, when the camera was finally gone.

The four nodded, standing to go the backstage area. "Some acceptance speech, huh, Logan?" Carlos grinned teasingly.

"Shut up." Logan kept his head down, to hide the blush still on his cheeks.

"I could cry. That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard." Kendall fake sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Does Jett make your heart throb, Logie?" Carlos continued with a laugh, Kendall joining him.

Logan's blush deepened, not able to come up with a witty come back because the horrifying truth was that Jett _did_ make his heart throb. But he was nowhere near ready to admit that. He would to weld that can shut if he had to.

"Alright, guys, lets focus on having a good performance." James spoke up from beside Logan, placing a supportive hand on the pale boy's shoulder.

Logan gave an appreciative glance at the pretty boy who smiled back.

…

"...And then we drove over seven-hundred miles to the Grand Canyon. Did you know the Grand Canyon is up to eighteen miles long?" The guy, who the four teens' name had forgotten, continued to drone on about his trip across America. It wasn't nearly as interesting as any of the boys had hoped.

They wanted him to just get to the east coast already so they could be done with it. That's not exactly true. They wanted to get up and leave, but Griffin showed up, introducing the man-Tim, Tom, Tank-as important people that they need to make happy.

Even if that meant being bored to death at a table while there was an awesome after party full of other teen celebs going on right behind them.

They all had bedtime stories read to them as kids, and by looking at them, it would be obvious that the old trick still worked. Kendall yawned hugely, head falling to Logan's shoulder as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Logan almost tipped over from the added weight of his friend's head. Carlos' head was dipping, nodding off now and again, and having to be nudged awake by Logan. James had managed to keep his eyes open wide, making himself look awake, but Logan was starting to think that maybe James had perfected sleeping with his eyes open. At this rate, by the time he finished the story, the party would be over or the boys would be way too exhausted to party.

"This is me standing in front of the Grand Canyon. This is me...still standing in front of the Grand Canyon..."

Carlos let out a snort when Logan nudged him again.

"Hello, chums." A new louder voice jolted all four boys awake again. They had never been more relieved to see Jett Stetson's face than at this moment. If anyone could talk their way out of this, it was him.

An arrogant talent that Logan had come to appreciate.

"Hey, Jett." Kendall grinned excitedly.

The actor shifted uncomfortably from the unfamiliarity of the tone his come to be enemy was using. "Uh, anyway," He turned his attention to the brunet he was standing behind. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes!" The three other boys stood.

"I was talking to Logan." Jett offered his hand to Logan, giving him a look that clearly said it wasn't a question he could say no to. Not that he would want to. Logan took the invitation eagerly. He wasn't eager to dance with Jett. No. He just wanted an excuse to leave.

He looked back at his friends, giving them an apologetic shrug-although he wasn't sorry at all-as Jett pulled him off. "Thanks for that." He breathed.

"No problem." The actor finally stopped, turning Logan to face him.

Logan's brow furrowed when Jett place his hands on his hips, pulling them closer together. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing."

Logan then took notice of the slow song that was playing through the speakers-the same song from the limo-and several people paired up to slow dance with each other. There were couples holding each other tightly as they enjoyed the moment together, and other couples using this moment to talk privately, saying all the things that they wouldn't normally say in front of other people.

It was just a little too intimate for Logan's tastes.

"Uh, I don't want to slow dance with you." The genius tried backing away.

Jett gripped his hips tighter, keeping him in place. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather go back and hear more of that _riveting_ story?" Logan's lips pressed into a line, torn between going back to his table where he will inevitably die of boredom and having to slow dance with Jett.

The former seemed like a safer bet.

With a sigh, Logan draped his arms over the taller's shoulders, allowing Jett to pull their bodies even closer together. Logan swallowed, body tense with nerves, and heart beating wildly as they began swaying to the slow beat of the song. "You have to relax." Jett whispered.

"I don't you I didn't want to slow dance with you." Logan whispered back.

"...With me?" Jett pulled a face, he sighed, pulling Logan closer to hide his face in his shoulder. To any outside viewer it would almost look like he was nuzzling the genius' neck. "Why is it so hard for you to get along with me?" He whispered harshly.

"Because I hate you." Logan answered quickly.

"You don't hate me."

"Yes, I..."

"Why else would you keep doing this? Because your boss will 'or else' you or whatever?" Logan could feel him laugh into his shoulder. "Fuck, if you hate me as much as you say, you would have taken the or else."

Logan paused, considering this. He frowned realizing that, scientifically, Jett's explanation made sense. And he hated that.

"What's your point?" He asked softly, shrugging the actor's head off his shoulder to give him a glare. Making sense or spitting out gibberish, Logan would never admit that Jett was right. He was too stubborn and too far in denial to do that.

"My point is that you like me." Jett smirked.

Logan almost choked.

"Did you get some denial stuck in your throat?" Jett laughed.

Yes. "N-no," The smart boy cleared his throat. "I _don__'__t _like you." He glared once again.

"I bet you dream about me." He continued smugly.

Yes. "_What__?_" The shot boy squeaked.

"You have the _biggest _crush on me, don't you?"

Yes. "You're a pompous jackass." Logan glared. "You think everyone in your presence is just so blessed to be around you and that everyone loves you, and they _don__'__t_. _Especially _me. You're rude, arrogant, snobby, and sometimes just mean. How could I _ever _like someone like you?" He finished with the same question he had been asking himself all night.

It was same question he was looking for an answer to as he did research on his phone. All the results came up the same. The reason he would have such sexual fantasies about Jett-the guy he can't stand-was because on some level there was a quality about Jett that he was attracted to or he had some unresolved conflict with him.

Logan wasn't sure about the last one, but he definitely knew that if he were attracted to any part of Jett, then it would be those _damn _eyes. The eyes that were now completely void of emotion and try as he might, Logan couldn't find anything. "Jett...?" He whispered.

The TV star's gaze flickered to him before moving elsewhere as he released the brunet. "Thanks for the dance." He shot the genius a small smile, leaving him standing there, alone and confused.

…

"What happened with you and Jett?" James whispered, trying not to wake Carlos and Kendall who were curled up on the opposite side of the limo, sleeping. "You guys were dancing pretty close." The pretty boy smirked, nudging Logan in a teasing manner.

"You were watching that?" Logan raised a brow at his tall friend.

"Well, I wasn't listening to Grand Canyon Guy." James rolled his eyes. Logan chuckled inwardly. "So, what happened?" He continued to eagerly nudge the genius for details.

"You tell me." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't know." Logan sighed, running his hands over his face in frustration. "Jett asked me to dance, and then he started being obnoxious." James rolled his eyes, this not being news to him. Jett was always obnoxious. "He said that I had a crush on him and I might have said some things..." Logan trailed off.

"What things?"

"Just...things."

"Like...'I like you' things?"

"No..." The pale boy killed that theory quickly. Logan's voice grew quiet as he continued. "More like, I hate you things." He sighed again. "I maybe, might have, also called him an arrogant, snobby, rude, mean, pompous jackass."

"Dude..."

"I know." Logan groaned. "I don't know why I said that."

"Because he struck a nerve. You're in major denial about how you feel and when he brought it up, you got defensive and snapped at him." Logan's eyebrows rose in surprise. That was very analytical for James. But that didn't make him any less in denial. "You probably hurt his feelings." James continued.

Logan snorted.

"He hasfeelings, Logan." The tall brunet said firmly, a small glare etched on his face. "_You _should know that. It's all in his eyes, remember?"

"You watched the Ellen interview too?" Logan squeaked. What was he-an obsessed fangirl?

"I knew you couldn't have been that good an actor." James shook his head. "The sooner you're honest with yourself about how you feel about Jett, the sooner you can move past this. Until then, you have to apologize."

"Me?"

"Yes." James deadpanned. "I can relate to guys like Jett. We know how self-absorbed we can be, but it still hurts to hear someone say it out loud."

Logan sighed, understanding where James was coming from. He felt the same way about someone calling him a geek. It stung to think that someone else thought as poorly of you as you did about yourself. "Fine. I'll apologize."

…

"Have you apologized yet?" James questioned as the four of them sat in their usual loungers by the pool.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen Jett all day. I haven't gotten the chance." He was starting to get annoyed with James. Everyday James asked him the same question and every day Logan told him no. It's not that he took back what he said-he had every intention of apologizing to Jett-he just hadn't seen the actor in a while.

Maybe Jett was avoiding him.

The thought of it made the genius' heart ache with guilt along with a numerous other emotions, but guilt was all he was unafraid of identifying.

"Apologize for what?" Carlos sat up, looking curiously at his friends.

"He's in love with Jett." James smirked.

"James!"

Kendall choked on the pink smoothie he was casually sipping. "You're _what_?" He looked horrified by the news.

"I'm not in love with him." Logan explained. "I don't even know if I like him." _Except __you __do__, _he could hear in the back of his mind.

"But you so do." James' voice echoed the one in his head.

Kendall's mouth was still agape. "When did this even become a possibility?" He voice went high, like it always did when he was worked up about something. "Don't we _all _hate Jett?"

"No, _you _hate Jett." James explained, turning back to smirk at his shorter friend. "Logie, here, has loved him ever since he had a sex dream about him."

"James!" Logan shrieked, face red with embarrassment. Kendall's smoothie was now spilled onto the concrete. Carlos was rolling on his lounge chair, clutching his sides as he shook with laughter. "Can't you keep a secret?" Logan glared at the tall brunet.

"They're our best friends, and they were gonna find out anyway once you started dating Jett for real." He teased.

Logan covered his completely flushed face with his hands. "Oh my-would you st-" He cut himself short when he saw Jett enter the pool area with some blonde in a tight t-shirt and a pair of shorts that could pass as underwear. His eyes narrowed as he watched Jett wrap his arm around the girl, flashing her a flirtatious grin. The unknown girl giggled, clearly loving the attention she was getting from the TV star. The obnoxious sound of her laugh grew louder as Jett drew closer to the group.

Logan couldn't lie to himself. He wanted to throw Barbie off a cliff.

"Logan," The actor smiled at the brunet who was now forcing himself to smile. "I want you to meet, Sarah. She's going to be replacing Jo in the show." He turned back to the blonde. "Sarah, this is Logan." Jett introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you." Sarah smiled up at Jett. "Jetty just talks about you all the time. It's nice to meet another one of his friends."

"I'm his boyfriend." Logan corrected quickly, surprising his three friends. They had never heard Logan use such an angry and firm tone before. They subconsciously moved away from him at the sound of it.

"Oh," Sarah frowned briefly before replacing it with another flirtatious smile. "Well, you're lucky. Jett's a great guy." She oh so slowly ran a hand up the actor's bicep, Logan's scowl following it the entire way until it rested on his shoulder. "I would hold onto him before someone else sank their claws into him."

Logan practically saw red when the blonde whore actually dug her nails into Jett's shoulder. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The genius gritted out, unable to hide his glare.

Sarah smirked, reaching for Jett's hand and tugging it. "Come on, Jetty, we've got to go to the set." She giggled unnecessarily.

"You go ahead; I'll catch up." Jett told her. She nodded, shooting one last glare at Logan, Logan returning it ten fold. Once the blonde bounced away, Jett shot the brunet a look, Logan mirroring it as he stood. The two left wordlessly, confusing the three leftover boys as they went to one of the tents, zipping it shut for privacy. "Okay, what is your problem?" Jett whispered harshly.

"_My _problem?"

"Yes, you were being completely uncivil with Sarah." Jett scoffed. "And you say _I__'__m _the rude one..." He eyes had a spark of bitterness.

Logan's jaw unhinged, staring at the actor with disbelief. "You...you're..." He was actually at a loss for words from the accusation that _he_was actually the rude one in this relationship. "You _are _rude." He finally got out. "Why would you bring that slut over to meet me when she so very clearly wants to jump your bones?" Logan didn't give him a chance to answer as he continued to rant. "And Jetty? What kind of pet name is that?"

"Like pompous jackass is _so_ affectionate." Jett mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"And why would you flirt with her right in front of me? I'm supposed to be your boyfriend."

"_Fake _boyfriend." Jett corrected. "You hate me, remember? You said so at the after party. And I'm fine with it because this is all some image we're making up for people. So why would you care that I'm getting to know someone when whatever we have isn't going to last?"

Logan swallowed, staring at the hurt eyes in front of him. He knew before that James was right about hurting Jett and having to apologize. But seeing him standing there looking so dejected and unhappy had his own heart aching with guilt. "I'm sorry, okay?" Logan whispered. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because I was in denial! I didn't want to admit that I could actually have feelings for you. And you were teasing me and it just came out. I didn't mean it; I just didn't know what to say. You had me cornered in a place I didn't want to be. I mean, what could I say? That somehow I managed to fall for you when all you were doing was acting? That I'm jealous because for some reason I care about you way more than I should? That I-"

The genius let out a soft gasp, almost stumbling backwards when Jett stepped forward, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. Jett caught him, grabbing his hips to keep him balanced, lips never once leaving his own. Hesitating for a moment, he began kissing back softly, just enjoying the feel of the actor's lips moving against his own. It was something they had done over a million times but now held so much more meaning and emotion that not even Jett's eyes could portray.

Logan pulled away suddenly, slightly out of breath and staring with a slightly confused and dazed expression. "So..." He tentatively reached up to cup the actor's cheeks, just wanting to touch him in some way. He stared up into those eyes inquisitively while they stared back with such intensity, it had chill running up the genius' spine. "This is really happening?" His eyes darted from one eye to the other, searching for any sign that this was a dream. He almost laughed at how often he had literally dreamed of this moment happening and how unreal it felt for it to be a reality.

Jett laughed as well, running his hands up and down the short boy's back. "I think so." His smile fell and was replaced with a look of apprehension. "Are you scared too?"

"Terrified."

Despite that, Logan pulled the star's lips back to his, continuing their loving lip lock.


End file.
